La Punition de Laura
by Xirim
Summary: Laura Gauthier, la sale petite connasse, a trahi les Lyoko-guerriers en montrant le supercalculateur à son père. Le groupe décide de lui faire payer un prix élevé. Récit adressé aux fans qui haïssent Laura.


Égoïste et prétentieuse. Elle est intelligente aussi, mais trop détestable. Elle a un peu aidé les Lyoko-guerriers, mais elle a franchi une limite. Laura Gauthier a montré le supercalculateur à son père pour le convaincre que le Collège Kadic est assez bon pour elle et le dissuader de l'envoyer ailleurs. Elle a trahi la confiance que le groupe lui avait accordée. Et il y avait été forcé: c'est elle qui s'est imposée à l'équipe Lyoko en s'immunisant contre l'effet du retour vers le passé.

Les Lyoko-guerriers doivent réagir. La petite pimbêche a besoin d'une leçon. Il faut imposer des conséquences à son acte irréfléchi pour qu'elle apprenne à penser aux autres. Aelita, Jérémie, Odd, Ulrich, William et Yumi se réunissent entre deux cours pour décider du sort de Laura. C'est Odd qui trouve la meilleure idée. Elle est si audacieuse et extrême qu'aucun autre que lui n'aurait pu la concevoir. Le groupe accepte le plan. Chacun se prépare à son rôle.

Au moment opportun, Jérémie et William abordent Laura pour discuter de son intégration dans le groupe. Pour la mettre en confiance, William lui raconte qu'avant, il a ressenti la même chose qu'elle puisqu'à cause de son allégeance forcée à XANA, les autres ont tardé à lui faire confiance à nouveau. Il s'est donc mis à sa place et a demandé au reste du groupe de reconsidérer sa perception de Laura. Ensuite, Jérémie admet que sa réaction à la venue de son père était excessive et que jusqu'ici, il avait sous-estimé son talent et négligé son aide dans la lutte contre XANA. Il flatte l'orgueil de Laura. Jérémie lui dit que lui et les autres souhaitent repartir du bon pied avec elle et partager tout ce qu'elle ne sait pas encore au sujet du supercalculateur. Laura est ravie; elle mord à l'hameçon. Les deux garçons l'invitent à les accompagner à l'usine.

Laura, Jérémie et William descendent dans la grande salle du bâtiment, où les autres Lyoko-guerriers les attendent. Laura les salue en avançant vers eux, mais Jérémie et William restent derrière elle. Les Lyoko-guerriers la dévisagent. Ce n'est pas normal. Laura se tourne vers William et Jérémie. Ce dernier lâche «À l'attaque».

À ces mots, l'équipe Lyoko se précipite sur la sale garce orgueilleuse, excepté Jérémie, qui va derrière l'ascenseur. Pendant que les autres maîtrisent Laura et l'empêchent de crier, Jérémie amène une corde et un bâillon qui avaient été cachés. Odd et Yumi immobilisent Laura, Ulrich et William tiennent ses bras derrière son dos, et Aelita garde une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Rapidement, Jérémie lie les poignets de Laura avec la corde puis en coupe la partie non utilisée avec un couteau. Enfin, il lui met le bâillon et le noue derrière sa tête.

La traîtresse est ensuite escortée vers un endroit dont se souvient bien Ulrich: celui où l'extraterrestre du film de Finson l'a collé au mur avec Sissi. Ce que Laura va vivre sera semblable. Les Lyoko-guerriers lient ses chevilles puis ses genoux. Ils l'assoient sur le plancher, le dos contre une vieille boîte de bois qui traîne là depuis des années, et l'y attachent. Ils reculent pour la regarder se débattre et tenter de hurler des injures. Ils sont satisfaits de la situation de la captive. Après un moment, Aelita avance vers elle et s'accroupit pour lui parler.

AELITA: Maintenant, Laura, tu dois te demander ce qui va t'arriver, et je vais te le dire. Tu vas rester ici très longtemps, incapable de bouger et même de parler, mais tu pourras faire une chose. Malgré tes défauts, tu as une très grande intelligence, et nous voulons que tu t'en serves pour réfléchir à ta décision insensée d'amener ton père, qui t'a transmis son arrogance et son égocentrisme, dans l'usine pour lui montrer le supercalculateur. Pendant que tu seras ficelée, immobile et silencieuse, ma jolie, je veux deux choses. La première, c'est que tu comprennes que ton acte était une trahison et que c'est inacceptable. La deuxième, c'est que ta situation diminue ta fierté à un niveau plus raisonnable. De notre côté, nous allons décider ce que nous ferons de toi.

Aelita est les autres laissent Laura à sa réflexion, ignorant ses cris étouffés. Est-ce qu'elle essaie de protester ou de s'excuser? Aucune importance. Elle a besoin de cette période de mise en question solitaire pour penser de manière critique à son attitude envers les Lyoko-guerriers.

Ayant abandonné Laura, les Lyoko-guerriers s'accordent du bon temps. Ils font venir des pizzas à l'usine et discutent de ce qu'ils vont faire avec la traîtresse puis de tout et de rien. Ils conviennent aussi de lancer un retour vers le passé après que Laura aura rendu compte de sa réflexion: le personnel du collège commencera à les chercher tôt ou tard. De plus, Laura sera éprouvée par sa captivité. Si elle est trop épuisée, les autres humiliations qu'ils veulent lui faire subir ne seront pas amusantes. En remontant le temps, on annulerait son épuisement, et elle serait prête à affronter la suite de sa punition.

Quand ils reviennent, Laura ignore combien de temps elle a passé attachée. Comme l'espérait Aelita, sa fierté a nettement diminué. Elle est terrorisée et soumise; beaucoup de larmes ont coulé de ses yeux. Jérémie s'approche d'elle et commence à dénouer le bâillon.

JÉRÉMIE: C'est fini, Laura. Tu as suffisamment pensé à ce que tu as fait, et tu vas partager le résultat de ta réflexion. (Il enlève complètement le bâillon.)

LAURA: Je m'excuse! Je regrette d'avoir révélé le secret. Je l'ai fait dans mon intérêt personnel sans me soucier des conséquences que ça pouvait avoir pour le groupe. Mon père aurait pu ne pas croire à mon mensonge et amener la police au laboratoire. Je vous demande pardon!

YUMI: Mais si on oublie que la police aurait pu découvrir le supercalculateur, qu'est-ce que tu penses que ça nous a fait?

LAURA: Je me suis imposée à votre équipe alors que vous ne vouliez pas de moi. Je vous ai obligés à m'accepter. Ensuite, je me suis servie de votre secret à mon avantage. Je regrette. S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi une chance de me racheter.

JÉRÉMIE: (à tout le groupe) Je pense que sa réflexion est satisfaisante.

L'équipe Lyoko acquiesce.

ODD: Alors, c'est le moment de passer à la punition.

LAURA: Mais j'ai déjà été punie!

AELITA: Non. C'était seulement ta période de réflexion. Les prochaines étapes vont nous assurer que ton estime de toi ne s'élèvera plus jamais au-dessus de la normale.

JÉRÉMIE: J'y vais. Je vous laisse dire à Laura toutes les raisons pour lesquelles vous la détestez.

Abaissée au niveau du sol, dominée par ses séquestrateurs, Laura est donc contrainte à écouter toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils ont à lui dire sans savoir ce que Jérémie est allé faire. Ce dernier descend au laboratoire et lance un retour vers le passé. Il retourne à un moment précis: celui où l'équipe Lyoko était sur le point de maîtriser et de ligoter Laura. Le groupe a fait ce choix pour que leur victime lutte à nouveau pour sa liberté et subisse la défaite une deuxième fois.

Pendant que la pimbêche endure l'engueulade des Lyoko-guerriers, elle aperçoit la vague de lumière qui va l'engloutir et la ramener à un moment inconnu. Elle se retrouve dans la grande salle de l'usine, entourée par Jérémie et William derrière et les autres devant. Elle réalise que c'est là qu'elle va être attachée. Immédiatement, elle tente de fuir, mais en vain. Les Lyoko-guerriers sautent sur elle, et Laura est bâillonnée et ligotée comme à son arrivée.

Cette fois, cependant, elle est amenée dans l'ascenseur. La porte s'ouvre à l'étage du laboratoire. Jérémie s'assoit sur sa chaise et entre des commandes au clavier. Puis, il quitte la chaise, et on force Laura à s'y assoir. Elle est attachée au dossier pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en lever.

JÉRÉMIE: (à Laura) Je t'explique. Il y a longtemps, Odd a fait un clip débile…

ODD: Hé! C'est une œuvre d'art!

JÉRÉMIE: (à Laura) Tu pourras en juger puisque dans la première étape de ta punition, tu seras forcée de visionner le clip en question. Profites-en. Si c'est possible.

Jérémie lance la lecture du clip _Break dance avec les relou_, qu'il a découvert le jour où Aelita est venue sur Terre pour la première fois. Laura est obligée de subir les paroles répétitives dépourvues de signification et d'intelligence pendant environ trois minutes qui lui semblent interminables. Pendant ce temps, les Lyoko-guerriers émettent leur propre opinion sur la qualité discutable de l'œuvre. William, qui ne l'avait jamais vue, est plutôt surpris. À la fin de la vidéo, Odd enlève le bâillon à Laura.

ODD: Alors, est-ce que tu as aimé?

LAURA: C'est… un genre artistique spécial.

ULRICH: Tu veux dire que c'est stupide et insignifiant.

Odd pousse un soupir.

LAURA: En réalité, Odd a du talent. Il faut juste qu'il trouve un message à passer avec la chanson. Il faut que les paroles aient un sens susceptible d'interpeller un public cible.

WILLIAM: C'est un bon début. Maintenant, nous voulons une critique du clip.

LAURA: Quoi?!

YUMI: Tu dois analyser les points forts et les défauts du clip pour réaliser une critique complète. En aidant Odd à s'améliorer, tu commenceras à te racheter.

LAURA: Mais j'ai rien d'autre à dire.

WILLIAM: Tant pis pour toi.

Avant que Laura émette une protestation, Odd remet le bâillon sur sa bouche et prend les commandes du supercalculateur. Il va sur YouTube et cherche la vidéo _Nyan Cat_. Il la fait jouer pour Laura et monte le volume à un niveau excessivement fort.

ODD: (à Laura) Au cas où tu aurais trouvé mon clip mauvais, je veux que tu saches qu'il y a bien plus agaçant. Comme tu le vois ici (Il indique le titre de la vidéo avec le pointeur de la souris.), j'ai choisi la version de dix heures pour que tu profites longtemps de l'expérience.

Sur ce, les Lyoko-guerriers vont dans l'ascenseur. Laura implore leur clémence par les gémissements que le bâillon lui permet de pousser, mais elle est ignorée. Les Lyoko-guerriers la laissent avec le chat en pixels pour descendre à la salle des scanners. Ils vont déterminer la suite de la punition de Laura.

ODD: Je propose d'acheter plein d'œufs à l'épicerie pour les lancer sur Laura.

YUMI: J'approuve! C'est une excellente idée.

WILLIAM: J'achèterais aussi des condiments dans des bouteilles de plastique pour arroser Laura.

JÉRÉMIE: Ensuite, nous ferions un retour vers le passé pour annuler nos achats et ne pas avoir gaspillé notre argent. C'est raisonnable.

ULRICH: Moi, j'aimerais suspendre Laura la tête en bas pour qu'elle ait encore plus honte que la première fois que nous l'avons attachée.

WILLIAM: N'oublie pas qu'elle porte une jupe.

ULRICH: Oh! Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

AELITA: J'approuve l'idée d'Ulrich. Si on me faisait ça, je serais extrêmement humiliée, alors je veux que ça arrive à Laura.

YUMI: Moi aussi, je veux que Laura soit humiliée encore plus qu'elle le mérite. Je veux faire comme Ulrich a dit.

Les garçons sont surpris par la déclaration des deux filles et un peu gênés. La pièce est silencieuse jusqu'à l'intervention d'Odd.

ODD: Ulrich, quand tu as eu l'idée de suspendre Laura la tête en bas, as-tu vraiment oublié de considérer qu'elle porte une jupe?

ULRICH: (ayant compris le sous-entendu, en lançant un regard noir) Oui, j'avais vraiment oublié.

JÉRÉMIE: Puisque les filles sont en faveur, j'ai une idée pour suspendre Laura.

Le groupe remonte au laboratoire. À l'ouverture de la porte de l'ascenseur, Laura s'agite. Fixant les Lyoko-guerriers du regard, elle essaie de leur crier de la libérer, mais elle ne peut produire que des bruits étouffés couverts par la musique de _Nyan Cat_. Jérémie arrête la vidéo et enlève le bâillon.

LAURA: Pitié! Je vous promets de vous respecter. Je ne serai plus jamais dédaigneuse envers vous.

AELITA: (en tenant le menton de Laura pour la forcer à la regarder) C'est bon. Ton attitude s'améliore, mais ça ne suffit pas. (Elle lâche Laura.)

LAURA: (en pleurant) Quand est-ce que ça va finir? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus?

AELITA: Tu vas le découvrir.

Aelita remet le bâillon. Laura est ensuite détachée de la chaise et emmenée jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle lutte et elle gigote, mais elle n'est pas assez forte contre six personnes. Le groupe se rend à la salle du supercalculateur, le lieu du crime de Laura. L'appareil n'a pas quitté sa position ordinaire: il est toujours sous le plancher. Ce qui est inhabituel, par contre, c'est qu'une longue corde descend par un trou dans le plafond jusqu'au plancher. À son extrémité est attaché un harnais. C'est le dispositif que Jérémie a utilisé pour réparer le supercalculateur lorsque XANA a endommagé certains circuits pour empêcher la matérialisation des Lyoko-guerriers.

YUMI: La suite des choses est simple, Laura. Pour augmenter ton humiliation, nous allons te suspendre à cette corde la tête en bas. L'avantage de cette punition est que ton cerveau recevra davantage de sang, ce qui t'aidera à poursuivre ta réflexion sur la manière dont tu nous traites.

Laura est terrifiée. Elle crie et se débat plus vigoureusement qu'avant, mais ce n'est pas plus utile.

AELITA: (à Laura) Autre chose! Tu réaliseras que mettre une jupe aujourd'hui était un très mauvais choix.

Du bout des doigts, Aelita frappe légèrement le bas de la jupe de Laura. C'est à ce moment qu'elle réalise l'implication de sa nouvelle punition. La captive crie et gesticule autant qu'on le peut avec les mains liées derrière le dos et poussé par six tortionnaires. Rien n'y fait. Le harnais est passé autour de la taille de Laura. Elle est ensuite couchée au sol. On attache ses chevilles et ses genoux à la corde pour s'assurer qu'elle restera à l'envers.

Enfin, Jérémie actionne le treuil avec un bouton du harnais. Laura est soulevée à la hauteur voulue. Sa jupe tombe, révélant une petite culotte orange avec des pois bleus, verts et jaunes. Sur le coup, les Lyoko-guerriers sont bouche bée de stupéfaction puis ils éclatent de rire.

YUMI: Même à quatre ans, je n'aurais jamais porté ça!

Odd, quant à lui, utilise son imagination fertile et délirante pour enchaîner des remarques moqueuses au sujet de la petite tenue de Laura. Débordant de larmes, le visage rouge de honte, celle-ci est absolument impuissante. Elle doit endurer son état d'indécence en attendant que les Lyoko-guerriers aient fini de l'humilier et de rire de son sous-vêtement ridicule.

Odd, le plus fou des six, a une nouvelle idée. Il se place derrière Laura et la pousse vers les autres en criant «Attrapez!» Les Lyoko-guerriers commencent alors à se passer Laura en la balançant; ils s'amusent comme des enfants avec un ballon.

Quand ils sont fatigués de ce jeu, ils quittent la salle du supercalculateur en laissant leur captive suspendue. Jérémie lance un retour vers le passé qui ramène encore l'équipe Lyoko au moment où elle allait ligoter Laura. Terrorisée, elle essaie de fuir comme les autres fois, ce qui ne change rien à son sort. Ses mains sont liées derrière elle, elle est bâillonnée, et elle finit attachée à une colonne de la grande salle de l'usine. Puisque tous sont pleins d'énergie à nouveau, la punition peut continuer. Les Lyoko-guerriers laissent Laura seule où elle est et lui font seulement savoir qu'ils vont chercher du matériel.

À leur retour, ils portent des sacs d'épicerie lourdement remplis. Arrivés devant Laura, ils se mettent à les décharger de leur contenu. Laura voit donc se faire déballer des boîtes d'œufs, des bouteilles de condiment et des aliments en pot.

WILLIAM: Ma chère Laura, comme tu l'as peut-être compris, tu es ici pour te faire souiller d'une considérable variété d'aliments que nous avons choisis en imaginant l'usage que nous en ferons sur toi. Comme c'est l'idée d'Odd, je vais le laisser continuer.

ODD: Hé oui! Tu vas être au centre d'une des idées géniales d'Odd della Robia! Chanceuse. Pendant que tu seras souillée, dis-toi que ce sera un souillage de qualité! Mais pour une fois, je serai modeste puisque je n'ai pas eu l'idée tout seul. Je me suis inspiré d'un youtubeur qui s'appelle HowToBasic. Dans ses vidéos, il lance des œufs et il fait des dégâts de nourriture énormes! C'est fou! Après ta punition, il faudra que tu les regardes. C'est à mourir de rire. (Laura essaie de dire quelque chose, mais le bâillon l'en empêche. Odd lui fait «chuuuutt» à la manière de HowToBasic en passant son index gauche sur son visage.) Assez parlé. C'est l'heure de la souillure! (Il s'éloigne de Laura pour retourner près des autres et de la réserve de munitions.)

ULRICH: Puisqu'Odd a eu l'idée, c'est lui qui devrait lancer en premier.

ODD: Merci, Ulrich, mais je pense qu'Aelita devrait avoir cet honneur. C'est elle qui déteste Laura le plus.

AELITA: (en saisissant un œuf) Ce sera un plaisir!

Aelita lance son œuf sur le visage de Laura. Les autres membres du peloton d'exécution s'emparent des projectiles et soumettent leur victime à une rafale intarissable d'œufs qui dégoulinent sur tout son corps. Certains coulent même à l'intérieur de son chandail.

YUMI: C'est la dernière boîte. Il faut bien en profiter.

JÉRÉMIE: Je sais ce qu'il faut faire avec!

Jérémie prend la boîte d'œufs et court vers Laura. Il l'ouvre et l'écrase sur le visage de la pauvre fille. Les Lyoko-guerriers rient de plus belle. Pour finir, Jérémie verse les morceaux de coquille et le liquide qui restent au fond de la boîte sur la tête de Laura.

C'est terminé pour les œufs, mais les Lyoko-guerriers ont encore une grande quantité de nourriture. Ils ouvrent des bouteilles de plastique contenant de la moutarde, du ketchup, de la mayonnaise et de la vinaigrette à salade. Ils pointent l'ouverture vers Laura et écrasent les bouteilles avec toute la force de leurs mains pour projeter les condiments sur elle. La suppliciée est rapidement enfouie sous le blanc, le rouge et le jaune.

WILLIAM: (une fois que les bouteilles sont vides) J'ai envie de la voir de près.

Les Lyoko-guerriers s'approchent de Laura pour admirer leur œuvre. On la reconnaît à moitié sous la souillure qu'elle a reçue.

AELITA: Ah! C'est dégueulasse!

L'équipe Lyoko exprime son dégoût par une série de commentaires sur ce dont Laura est enduite et l'état de ses vêtements, qui sont probablement une perte totale.

ODD: Avec les œufs qui ont coulé sur ses cheveux, elle va peut-être devoir se raser la tête.

JÉRÉMIE: Non. Je pense que ça part à l'eau.

ULRICH: Dommage.

Sur ce, les Lyoko-guerriers retournent s'approvisionner en aliments, car leur réserve n'est pas encore épuisée. Ils amènent des pots contenant des sauces et d'autres aliments liquides. Un à un, ils versent leur contenu sur Laura en se moquant d'elle. Ils ont même acheté un sac de farine à cette fin. William a aussi l'idée de mettre des fruits en conserve dans ses souliers et de les lui faire remettre. Puis vient le moment où les Lyoko-guerriers n'ont plus rien pour salir Laura. Malheureusement, le jeu est fini.

YUMI: (en enlevant le bâillon) C'est terminé, Laura. Justice a été faite; tu vas pouvoir partir.

Pendant ce temps, Jérémie commence à dénouer les cordes qui retiennent Laura à la colonne.

LAURA: (en pleurant) POURQUOI? Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez fait ça?

AELITA: C'est ce qui arrive quand on est méprisant avec les autres. On en subit les conséquences.

LAURA: (toute misérable, faiblement) C'est pas juste. C'est pas juste.

ULRICH: Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Tu peux partir.

LAURA: Détachez-moi!

Jérémie a détaché Laura de la colonne, mais il a laissé intacte la corde qui lie ses poignets.

JÉRÉMIE: Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de tes mains pour t'en aller, seulement de tes jambes.

Laura s'éloigne vers l'escalier en pleurant bruyamment, humiliée, souillée et ligotée. L'étape finale du plan est enclenchée. Jérémie doit lancer un retour vers le passé qui ramènera tout le monde avant l'enlèvement. Mais d'abord, il va retirer à Laura son immunité contre l'effacement de mémoire. Si elle gardait le souvenir de sa punition, elle se retournerait contre l'équipe Lyoko en révélant le supercalculateur aux autorités pour se venger.

YUMI: Maintenant que j'y pense, je me dis que ce que nous avons fait ne servait pas à grand-chose. Comme Laura va oublier sa punition, elle ne changera pas son attitude envers nous.

ODD: C'était drôle, donc c'était utile. Et comme nous allons remonter le temps, ça nous aura coûté zéro seconde!

JÉRÉMIE: (en entrant des commandes) Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas le choix d'effacer la mémoire de Laura. Elle n'est pas digne de confiance. Je ne vais pas attendre… disons une dizaine d'épisodes avant de la mettre dehors. (Les autres acquiescent.) Alors, retour vers le passé.

L'équipe Lyoko est ramenée au matin qui a précédé la captivité de Laura. Même si elle a tout oublié de sa punition, une mauvaise surprise attend l'équipe. Les Lyoko-guerriers finissent par découvrir que Laura a encore connaissance du supercalculateur et du monde virtuel. En l'apprenant, Jérémie réalise immédiatement son erreur: le retour vers le passé peut seulement supprimer les souvenirs ultérieurs à l'instant où le supercalculateur retourne. La pimbêche se rappelle donc tout ce qu'elle connaissait du secret avant sa punition. Décidément, les Lyoko-guerriers n'ont pas fini de s'encombrer de Laura.

**Je ne suis pas passionné par _Code Lyoko Évolution_, donc je ne déteste pas Laura avec une grande intensité. J'ai écrit cette fanfiction pour Atmu, qui m'a rédigé de longs commentaires plaisants à lire sur DeviantArt et qui hait Laura. Sa punition est inspirée des dessins qu'Atmu a faits d'elle. C'est ma manière de le remercier pour son appréciation de mes déviations.**


End file.
